


Where I Want To Go Is Anywhere You Go

by Kiramochis



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Gym Challenges (Pokemon), M/M, Pokemon AU, Yes this doubles as a Pokemon and High school AU, estabished GakuTsumu, established YukiMomo, friends to rivals to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiramochis/pseuds/Kiramochis
Summary: "Even if we trip and skin our knees, when it comes to who I want by my side to start walking again I choose you!"
Relationships: Inumaru Touma/Nanase Riku, Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7), Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Where I Want To Go Is Anywhere You Go

**Author's Note:**

> A pretty bad summery in all honesty but I am in love with the new Pokemon Anime opening so I must use it's lyrics as much as possible until it becomes over kill
> 
> In this AU both Touma and Riku are the same age. I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep their two year age difference or not but since I had decided to place them as students at the very start Touma had been deaged. We're also not following the main story line of the game so Riku and Touma won't be getting Zacian or Zamazenta (but if they where, Riku would get Zacian and Touma would get Zamazenta). It actually files in a bit closer to the anime but Ash and Go only set foot in Galar for like, two episodes at the time of publishing this before returning to Kanto so...
> 
> I have TouRiku Syndrome, instead of a brain there is TouRiku

Touma stood outside of Riku’s classroom, waiting for him to finish his cleaning duties. They needed to leave as soon as possible if they wanted to reach Professor Yuki’s laboratory before 3pm. Granted, it was just a short walk from the school but Riku did tend to get distracted by all the Wooloo on the way to and from school often. He was almost 18 years old yet he was so childlike sometimes. Not that Touma didn’t also think Wooloo where cute but he stopped fussing about them to that extent when he was ten.

Touma’s ears perked when he heard the door sliding open. He put his phone in his pocket and looked over to see Riku exiting the classroom.

“Sorry to keep you waiting Touma-san!” Riku smiled.

“It’s no biggie. Let’s get going.” Touma picked up his school bag and slung it over his shoulder. Riku followed his lead and together the two of them left the school grounds.

Touma and Riku idly talked about their day as they walked through town. It was a routine the two had since they first met in grade school. If they both were in the same class, they would talk about some of the crazy things their teachers did. Everyone in their classes were excited for the upcoming Gym Challenge, it was all they talked about. The fever even struck their teachers; Touma’s language arts teacher had even postponed their usual lessons in favor of talking about their time as a gym challenger. He couldn’t wait to take on the Gym Challenge himself!

Touma had gotten so engrossed in the conversation he didn’t notice Riku had stopped walking. “What’s with the large crowd by the station?”

Touma looked over to where Riku was pointing at and saw the front of the train station crowded with people. Hedgewurst was not the most busy nor popular of towns. It was small and lacked both a gym and power spot so people rarely visited. It wasn’t even the town travelers from other regions would stop at first.

“Maybe someone famous stopped by?” It sounded like a stretch but it seemed to be the only plausible answer. Very rarely did anyone come to see Hedgewusrt and whenever they did it was usually to see Professor Yuki. Gym leaders stop by every now and then to do region wide meet and greets with fans but not even they got this much attention.

“Do you wanna see who it is? It could be the Champion.” Riku asked. Touma shook his head.

“Professor Yuki says he needs us before 3, remember?” As much as Touma wanted to see who got the whole town out, they had previous made arrangements with the professor. Riku pouted but Touma stayed strong. He was practically immune to Riku’s puppy eyes and pouts now. Sometimes anyway...

“Fine.” Riku gave in. “But if it was the Champion you owe me a Castella Cone after school tomorrow!”

“Fine by me.” Touma took one last look at the crowd before walking to the lab. There was no way the Champion would visit Hedgewurst anyway.

Touma followed Riku into the laboratory. A few short weeks ago the pair took on part time jobs as Professor Yuki’s assistants to help lighten up his workload. It was tiring work but they both enjoyed it. In return the professor would cook them dinner every night and sent them home before sundown.

“Hello Professor!” Riku sang as he entered the laboratory. “And hello to you too Meowstic.” The professor’s sleepy Pokemon looked up a Riku from her napping spot on the front desk, gave both Riku and Touma a short greeting before going back to sleep once more. Professor Yuki looked up from his place at his desk and smiled. Professor Yuki was renowned around town for being quite attractive. He always dressed in collared shirts dyed in shades of silvers and pale blues, and wore his long, silver hair in a ponytail. He wore a pair of black rimmed glasses whenever he works, but neither of his assistants could tell if they were reading glasses or just for show. 

“Good afternoon boys. We’ll have a guest today so you don’t have much to do today but mind your manners when he arrives.” The boys nodded and left the professor to his own devices once more. Riku walked to the kitchenette and began to wash the leftover dishes from that day’s lunch and start a pot of tea. Touma walked to Professor Yuki’s desk and took a stack of folders waiting to be filed away in the filing cabinets on the second floor. The second floor could hardly be called a floor at all, it only served to hold more bookshelves and filing cabinets. It overlooked the entire first floor of the lab and could only hold one person comfortably.

“Touma-kun.” The boy was halfway up the stairs to the second story of the lab when Professor Yuki had called for him. “While you’re up there could you grab the book of Kantonian Myths and Legends?”

“Of course Professor!” Touma chirped and continued his journey.

The two boys kept themselves busy cleaning and organizing the lab (with some help from Meowstic whenever she was awake) while Professor Yuki continued his work through out the rest of the day. It was almost sundown and there hadn’t yet been a sign of their supposed guest.

“It’s getting quite late, I think it’s about time you two head on home.” Professor Yuki stood up from his desk and stretched. “I can handle the rest of the work myself.”

“But we wanted to meet your guest!” Riku whined.

“No buts, it’s almost sundown and it’s still a bit of a walk from Hedgewurst to Postwick. If you two had a Pokemon I wouldn’t mind letting you stay here longer but it’s dangerous to go out at night.”

Touma and Riku looked down at the floor. Professor Yuki was right, neither of them have a Pokemon yet, and since Postwick was on the edge of the Slumbering Weald, who knows who or what could come out at night. Touma hated it, not having a Pokemon. All of his classmates had one except him and Riku. They both swore when they were younger that they would both get their first Pokemon at the same time and no opportunity would allow that to happen.

Touma looked over at Riku who was still visibly hurt. “Come on Riku, the Professor’s right. Besides, there might still be tomorrow.”

Riku looked at Touma liked a kicked Yamper before nodding. The two began to gather up their things to prepare to leave when there was a knock on the door.

“Now who could that be?” Professor Yuki smiled like he already knew the answer. Before anyone could answer the call, the door to the lab swung open.

“Darling I’m back!” Standing in the doorway stood a man no younger than the professor, with dark blue hair frosted white at the tips and vibrant pink eyes. The man wore a white v-neck shirt under a navy blue hoodie accented with orange and a pair of dark jeans. A pair of sunglasses sat on top of his head which would have seen more use earlier in the day. A black messenger bag was slung over his shoulder. As if on cue, Meowstic got up from her napping spot and ran over to the guest, jumping up and down begging for his attention. That was probably the fastest Touma had ever seen the Pokemon move. “And hello to you too Meowstic.” He pet the Pokemon on the head and she purred in contempt.

“Welcome back Momo.” Professor Yuki smiled. Touma looked over at Riku, his ruby eyes wide with surprise and wonder.

“Wait by ‘Momo’ do you mean-” Touma started.

“Galar’s current Champion Momo?” Riku finished, his voice filled to the brim with excitement.

“That is correct!” Momo responded. “And you too must be Yuki’s new assistants!” Momo walked closer to the pair. “Touma-kun and Riku-kun right? Yuki’s told me so much about you guys. Thanks for keeping an eye on him while I was away.”

“It’s no problem at all Champion!” Riku looked like he was about to burst. He had been a fan of Momo’s since he entered the Gym Challenge six years ago. There wasn’t a single thing that Riku didn’t know about him, he idolized him so much.

“No need for formalities you two, just Momo is fine. Any friend of my beloved Yuki is a friend of mine.” Riku looked like he was about to faint. Being on a first name basis with the champion, almost unbelievable! No one at school was going to believe this. Touma could hardly believe this! The Champion was the strongest trainer in all of Galar and he just called Touma and Riku his friend! This felt too much like a dream.

Momo wrapped his arms around Touma and Riku’s shoulders. “How about we all have some tea and get to know each other! I brought little sandwiches if you want some.” The Champion lead the two assistants to the table in the kitchenette. Momo dropped off Riku at the chair closest to the front desk and Touma to the one that had its back turned to the front door. Momo himself took the chair across from Riku. Momo took off his bag and hung it on the back of the chair.

“We’ll have to postpone that tea for later Momo.” Professor Yuki interrupted. “Riku-kun and Touma-kun have to go home before it gets dark.”

Both Momo and Riku whined at Professor Yuki. “But Yuki-”

“No buts! They have no way of protecting themselves should a wild Pokemon attack them and it’s not safe at night when living so close to the Slumbering Weald.”

“Wait, you two don’t have a Pokemon?” Momo asked the assistants. They both shook their heads no. Touma had expected the Champion to laugh in their faces about being in high school and not having a single Pokemon. Instead he smiled. “Well why didn’t you say so!”

Momo quickly began to rummage through his bag before pulling out a tube and placing it on the table. Riku and Touma leaned in to ge a better look at the object. The bottom half and the sides of the large tube was colored a vibrant red, and the top half was clear, allowing people to look inside. Inside the tube sat three Pokeballs. “I had originally intended to give you both a Pokemon as a thank you present for looking after Yuki but when I was running late, I had decided to give them to you tomorrow instead.” Momo had gotten up from his chair and walked to the center of the lab. Touma and Riku followed. “But since you both don’t have any Pokemon, how about you both pick out your very first Pokemon now! Your parents are okay with it, right?”

“Of course!” Riku and Touma chimed, their voices becoming one.

Touma almost couldn’t believe this. He would finally get his very first Pokemon! Before either of them knew it, Riku and Touma where smiling as bright as the stars at night.

“So I take it you both want a Pokemon?” Momo asked. Both his voice and smile where cheeky, like he was toying with them.

“Yes please!” Riku and Touma harmonized. Oh how long had they both dreamed of this day!

Momo opened the tube and placed it into Yuki’s hands. He then took the three balls and threw them up into the air, allowing the Pokemon inside to be released. Right at their feet, the three Pokemon Momo had chosen for them stood.

The first one was a small little green monkey with a wooden stick in its paw. The second one was a little blue lizard and the third was a white and orange bunny with a patch on it’s nose. The three Pokemon looked around and began to explore their surroundings. Touma bent down to get a better look at the Pokemon.

“Momo-san, what Pokemon is this?” Riku held the bunny in his hands. He had apparently gone straight to him.

“That’s Scorbunny! He’s a Fire-Type.” Momo answered. “The other two are Grooky and Sobble.” Touma had assumed that the lizard was Sobble and the monkey was Grooky.

“Grooky, Sobble and Scorbunny huh?” Touma sat down onto the lab floor and crossed his legs. Riku seemed more than happy to be playing with Scorbunny. On the other hand, Sobble had decided to come closer to Touma and snuggle in his lap. Grooky had kept looking around the lab and tapping his stick on anything he could.

“Go ahead and take your time choosing guys.”

“Choosing your very first Pokemon should be special.” Professor Yuki said and pet Meowstic on the head. She meowed happily and nuzzled into her trainer’s hand. The trust Professor Yuki and Meowstick had in each other was a model example of what Touma wanted to have with his first Pokemon.

Touma looked over at Riku who was playing a very indepth game of patty cake with Scorbunny. He then looked down at Sobble who was staring right back at him. Sobble blinked and tilted his head before curling into a ball and falling asleep. Where Sobbles known to be sleepy? Touma could have sworn that they were more known to be crybabies than anything else.

“Looks like Sobble really likes Touma-kun!” Momo chimed.

“Yeah, I guess he does…” Should he choose Sobble? Riku would probably end up choosing Scorbunny, which would give Touma the type advantage against him in battle. But wouldn’t that make Touma look like a bad friend? Only if Riku had said he would choose Scorbunny before Touma made his decision. Plus it wasn’t like Grooky seemed interested in either of them.

“Touma are you gonna pick Sobble?” Riku asked, still playing patty cake with Scorbunny.

“Yeah. Yeah I choose Sobble as my first Pokemon!” As gently has he could, Touma picked up Sobble off his lap and cradled him in his arms. The little Pokemon blinked a few times before fully opening his eyes. He turned his head from side to side before settling back on Touma.

“Morning partner!” Sobble tilted his head once more. Momo walked closer and kneeled in front of Touma so he was eye level with the Pokemon.

“Sobble, Touma-kun has chosen you as his partner!” Sobble sat up as well as he could. “Do you want to go home with Touma-kun?”

Sobble looked up at Touma and cheered happily. Was that a yes? It seemed like a yes to him.

“Looks like it’s settled! Touma-kun, take good care of Sobble, okay?”

“Right!” Touma felt like crying. He finally had his very first Pokemon! “Riku, are you picking Scorbunny?”

“Well I did want to play with the others before deciding but it doesn’t seem like Grooky wants to play with us…” Currently Grooky was keeping Professor Yuki occupied as he tried to keep the Pokemon from getting into things he wasn’t supposed to. Seemed fair.

Scorbunny sat down and beat the heels of his feet on the tilted floor, not happy with Riku for stopping their play time. “But Scorbunny wouldn’t be a bad choice for my first Pokemon!”

“He really seems to like playing with you Riku-kun!” Momo cheered. Riku smiled and scratched his cheek.

“I guess so!” Riku picked up Scorbunny and held him high above his head. The Pokemon smiled and playfully thrashed about. “Then how about it Scorbunny? Wanna be my partner?” The Pokemon cheered happily, and Riku smiled brightly. He pulled Scorbunny into a tight hug, nuzzling his cheek against the Pokemon’s.

“Have Touma-kun and Riku-kun already decided on their Pokemon?” Professor Yuki asked from the second floor. He was holding Grooky in his arms while the Pokemon banged it’s stick on the railguard.

“Yes they did!” Momo replied, his voice light and full of wonder. He turned back to the boys and stood up. They followed in suit, holding onto their Pokemon tightly. “Now remember boys, taking care of a Pokemon is a big responsibility. Make sure you raise and train them with all the love and care in the world. They’re your partner, but you shouldn’t rely on them to solve all your problems. They need you as much as you need them.”

“Of course!” Riku smiled, petting the top of Scorbunny’s head.

“We wouldn’t have it any other way.” Touma looked at Sobble and smiled. Sobble nuzzled his head into Touma’s chest.

“And maybe, if you both decide to become trainers and take on the gym challenge, we’ll face each other!” Momo cheered.

“You’ll have to find an endorsement first of course.” Professor Yuki said. He still held Grooky in his arms, who seemed to have grown tired of making mischief and fell asleep.

“Can’t you endorse us Professor?” Riku asked. Professor Yuki shook his head.

“Only someone affiliated with the Gym Challenge can. But I’m sure Momo wouldn’t have a problem with being your endorser.” Touma’s ears perked. Would Momo even endorse them for the challenge? It was pretty rare that Champions choose to endorse a challenger due to the off chance that they actually do beat them.

But if Momo was willing to endorse them, then…

“I wouldn’t have a problem with doing so when they get a bit more battle experience!” Momo smiled. Then they might have a chance! Riku looked over at Touma and smiled.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Whispered Riku. Touma nodded.

“Momo-san,” Momo looked back at Touma “what would we have to do for you to endorse me and Riku for this season’s Gym Challenge?”

**Author's Note:**

> Will I be making a Pokemon AU for every new gen that comes out? Mayhaps
> 
> Fun Fact: This AU was actually supposed to be a series of interwoven one shots like Alola Ainana but I couldn't think of a clever name for it
> 
> Recently I've been trying to breed for a Shiny Ponyta in Shield so if anyone who has Sword wants one DM me on Twitter and we'll discuss the trading details. I really need to get rid of all of these Ponyta's...
> 
> If you see any grammatical errors, or if anything doesn't flow easy please let me know!
> 
> Scream with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiramochis/) about your Pokemon attacking you in Pokemon Camp


End file.
